


【悠泰】猫

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【悠泰】猫

粘人得很……明明是只猫来的。  
我倚着墙打量蜷缩在沙发上一脸好奇地折腾我的电脑的那家伙。  
是只猫妖来的。或许。

大概是我上下班路上多往那个角落看了几眼，还闲得发慌去喂了它几次吃的，最后又多管闲事去给它买药涂被刮伤的伤口。那天我骑上自行车的时候，它跑过来举起爪子一下挠在我裤脚上。  
我也不管它乐不乐意，拎起来就往包里塞进去，骑到了家楼下再拉开书包，再拎出来就变成了对陌生的一切都恐惧无比转而紧紧跟着我不放的样子了。  
然而带回家了也没什么区别。我揉着肩膀看它在一个单身汉的脏乱房屋里上蹿下跳，很真诚地向它道了歉：“对不起，虽然把你带回家了，但我也没时间陪你，你还是会很孤独吧。”  
那时候我以为反正也没人听得到。  
直到后来我说我要去上班了你乖乖在家，那家伙一脸期待地拉着我的手，问我可不可以在家陪他，他就不孤独了。  
我只好以一整个周末都会陪他吃吃喝喝摸摸抱抱为交换条件，让他松开了抱着我的手放我去上班。

最开始我只当自己捡了只不太一样的猫，乖巧还粘人，除了喜欢在我身上折腾之外倒是从来没给我本来就垃圾堆的房子再多搞点麻烦。  
但是不管任何时候都粘着我就很是麻烦了，这包括了我作为单身汉解决生理需求的时候。  
每次打开视频想解决一下问题的时候，它就蜷在我脚边，头抬起来十分认真地盯着我手里的玩意。  
认真得仿佛在学习经验的眼神逼得我只好搬进房间里把它锁在门外，一边拼命不去回想一只猫的纯真眼神一边看着画面手动解决。  
后来我故意引诱他说给你看好看的东西，等他坐在我腿上后打开了那些视频给他看，手伸到他的短裤里去摸着那根东西。  
我感觉到他在我怀里身体逐渐僵硬，呼吸变得急促，在我加快了手上的速度后弓起背颤抖着射了我一手。  
我原本以为对一只处猫的带着报复心理的恶作剧式开导会到此结束，正想收起电脑放他下腿，反而被他一下抓住手，回过头来眼睛亮亮地看着我。  
“在里面更舒服吗？”他像是学到了新知识那么高兴，“看起来很舒服的样子。”  
我咽了咽口水，我感觉自己已经顶在他的屁股缝里了，被软软的肉一夹一动再一勾引，美得我脑袋里晕乎乎的。  
“是啊，”我听见自己又在欺负他，“想试试吗？”  
然后我学着视频里那个人对戴着猫耳的男孩做的那样，把他转过来抱在腿上，咬着他的嘴唇顶进了他的身体里。  
第一次被插入的感觉也许给他太大的刺激，起初他把我夹得差点疼软掉，我连忙摸着他的头和脊背让他放松，骗得他被我更加过分地插入抽出，在快感涌上来时他显得惊诧多过愉悦，捂着自己的嘴却不能阻止自己发出一些奇怪的声音，只好一边被吓得掉眼泪一边死死缠着我，反倒是全权交付任由我在他屁股里泄火。  
一旦尝到了甜头就再也不可能停下。我时常勾引他，把他光溜溜地骗到手里，握着他的腰在沙发、在床上、甚至在地上就插进他的屁股里，听着他慌忙掩饰的呻吟哼叫干他，偶尔蛊惑他露出猫耳猫尾承受我的侵犯，借此满足我的恶劣趣味。  
只是发情时也格外粘着我要舔，搞得同事第二天都问我怎么有股猫的骚味。  
毕竟我还得负责解决公猫的发情啊。我嘀咕道，打开手机看见我偷拍的他的照片。  
被我做得累了、抱着半床被子睡得很香的他的照片。

事实上，比起做爱，他学会接吻反而要更晚一些。  
我把他压在身下顶弄的时候，原本一直乖乖抱着我挨操的他突然很努力地仰起脸，我停住动作想看看他要做什么，嘟起来唇瓣就贴在我的嘴角，又蹭了蹭才离开。  
我的嘴角仿佛被电过一样发着麻，他还跟没事人一样眨眨眼问我是不是他做得不对，怎么我看起来没有变得高兴的样子。  
我暗自腹诽他成天都在看什么八点档电视剧，在床上做这种偷袭高兴的可不会是脸上，一转头又贴着他的鼻尖循循善诱，告诉他我来教你怎么接吻，然后低头把他探出来舔着干裂嘴唇的舌尖含在嘴里，手下又把他的腰抱紧，再一次塞进他已经有点红肿的穴口里，又一点不漏地把他带着哭腔的呻吟全都吞到肚子里。  
事后把他半抱半拖到卫生间里去洗干净的时候他拉着我的手，委屈地问我是不是亲嘴巴就一定也要做下面的事情，我摸着他肿起来的地方心生愧疚，放轻了动作把我的那些东西都抠出来，再伸手捧着他的脸，低头轻轻地吸吮他的嘴唇，等他攀着我的肩膀推我时才松开手，向他解释下面的事情不是一定要做的。  
“那为什么要对我做？”他趴在我怀里很执着地追求答案，“公猫和母猫会生小猫，但我是公的，我不会生小猫。”  
“因为……我很喜欢你。”我亲着他的头顶，庆幸他没有办法抬头看此刻对自己感到惊慌的我，“不生小猫也想对你做。”

我以前没养过猫，只养过成天最讨厌就是呆在我怀里最喜欢就是出门拽着我跑的狗，因此我也认为把猫闷在家里太久是不好的。  
当他还是猫的时候我尝试了无数种方法他也只愿意躲在包里和我出门，成了人之后我拿着自己的短袖牛仔裤往他身上一套就领着他出门，只可惜长得太帅路过的女孩全都光顾着看他没人看我。  
这回已经是今天出门第三次被搭讪，我看着面前想来问联系方式的女孩索性搂着他的腰，问她说你觉得我会告诉你吗。  
“啊！”女孩的脸瞬间涨得通红，“你们、你们是……”  
我猜想他亮晶晶看着我的眼睛大概就说明了一切，女孩慌忙说着对不起打扰了快速跑开，回头还要说一句祝你们幸福要加油哦！  
他转转被我按在肩膀上靠着的脑袋问我什么意思，我松开手掰过他的脑袋在他脸上亲了一下说这是别人都知道你很喜欢我的意思，然后拉着他的手往超市走，准备给他买上次把他吃胖了整整四斤脸跟着圆了一圈的冰淇淋。  
“悠太。”他被我拉着走得太快有点跌跌撞撞，小心翼翼扯着我的衣服，叫着他刚刚学会的我的名字等我停下，对着转过头去看他的我，十分认真地阐述一个事实。  
“我很喜欢你。”  
我明明站在人来人往的街道上，但看着他的眼睛时好像世界上就只有我和他。  
“我也是。”  
我伸手把他抱在怀里，第一次在大庭广众之下吻了他。

即使是变成了人的样子，他还是会像动物一样偶尔玩失踪。  
早上起来找不见他时我以为他只是像往常一样变回了猫去玩他的毛线球，直到中午回家再怎么叫他也没看到一个期待地跑出来粘着我的身影才开始慌了。  
我请了假把家附近全都找了一遍，揪着头发懊悔自己为什么不教他不要乱跑要记得找回家里的时候他突然出现在我面前，身上穿着昨天洗完澡我给他换上的新衣服，头发乱糟糟的还沾着点草屑。  
他原本试图向我解释他只是贪玩不小心忘了时间，想起要回家时才发现自己走得太远，但我扯着他的手臂把他拉进家门，一把关上门把他抵在门上，紧紧抱着他在他身体里挺动来发泄我刚刚的崩溃，低头咬着我戴在他脖子上的铜质项链恶狠狠地警告他下次走了就不许再回来。  
他也许是被我吓哭了，也许是因为我太粗暴疼得哭了，热得烫人的眼泪掉在我脸上我才惊觉自己简直是个混蛋，又匆匆抬头去亲他的眼睛吻他的眼泪，跟他说对不起，我真的太害怕失去你了。  
他搂着我，明明委屈得快要哽咽，还小心翼翼地跟我道歉，说再也不会这么跑出去玩了，不要不让我回家好不好。  
我抱着他，心里像是被猫爪子轻轻地挠。  
“好，这里一直都是你的家。”

—END—


End file.
